


Aching for Relief

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the February 2010 <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aching for Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2010 [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) drabble challenge.

Another long day and Craig's exhausted, his neck and shoulders gripped by steady, throbbing pain. He's asked another slightly embarrassing question and unconsciously gives the expected laugh but just stops himself from protectively curling over his knees, tugging at his hair.

What he needs is a good meal, a long hot bath and David. Not necessarily in that order.

David would massage the tension away, ease any lingering stress with only his voice, his warm smile. For just a moment he lets himself drift away from the stage and into the arms of his lover. _Soon_ , he promises, _very soon_.


End file.
